How It Should Have Been (Doctor Who Series 7)
by 9kz7
Summary: What if...the Doctor had done something extreme? To get back Amy and Rory, he does something he never thought he would do―touching a Weeping Angel. An AU take on what the Doctor could have done instead in the last few minutes of The Angels Take Manhattan. Starting from Season 7, Episode 5. First fanfiction, please review.
1. Episode 5: The Angels Take Manhattan

**Edit: I had edited the story slightly to give the story a better flow...but the main gist of it is still the same! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does.  
****So I had been intending to write this for a long time, on my take on what I felt the Doctor should have done instead. Its my first fanfiction, so please bear with me, and do give constructive criticisms! :) I hope that you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

**The Angels Take Manhattan, Episode 5 of Series 7, was originally broadcasted on 29 September, 2012.**

* * *

"Raggedy man, goodbye!"

With that, Amy disappears after looking at the Doctor for one last time. Almost immediately, 8 dreaded words appeared on the tombstone: "And His Loving Wife Amelia Williams, aged 87."

And the Doctor's hearts shatters.

"NOOOO!" He sinks down and covers his face with his hands. He looks up again, while his wife moves over to comfort him.

* * *

The Doctor staggered onto the grass, sadly raising his head to look at the tombstone. He slowly tiled his head at the Angel, and back at the tombstone again.

"Let us return to the TARDIS." River said sadly as she attempted to pull the Doctor up. The Doctor slowly shook his head.

Then slowly, a realisation hit him. He smiled.

"It is the TARDIS that would create the paradox. Not me!" He stood up and dusted the dirt off his shoulders.

"What...what are you saying?" River asked, horrified.

"Don't worry about me. I'll happily come back!" He paused. "You won't even need to wait long!"

And with that, he reached for the Angel, and was gone.

The sudden turn of events shocked River.

* * *

He slowly stood up, dazed by the sudden change of his environment in one just one blink. He knew that Amy and Rory had to be here somewhere, after all, didn't Amy and Rory live together? This means that they must have met each other. The tombstone is proof of that.

As he looked around him, he realised there were plenty of people―especially soldiers―celebrating and cheering on the streets. He wondered what was happening. Determined to find the people he loved, he walked down the busy streets.

_They must be here. Somewhere around here,_ He thought.

"Yo what's up mate? What's with the sad look? We have won the war! The Japs have just officially surrendered!" A voice shook him out of his thoughts. He stared at the soldier, then continued walking down the road.

But then reality struck him. And he slowed his steps, finally stopping._ They must have been sent back to 1939._ _And I, _the Doctor finally realised, to his horror and sadness,_ am in 1945._

He slowly looked up into the sky.

_September 2, 1945, to be exact._

_Hang in there Amy and Rory! I will find you._

* * *

**Next Time: Rejected By The Past**

* * *

**Thats it...for now. So please do tell me what have I done wrong...so that I can improve on my (edited) first fanfiction! :) Thank you!**


	2. Episode 6: Rejected By The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does.  
Thanks for all the Reviews! :)  
So I have decided, that perhaps, I should put a date the chapter was supposedly "broadcasted" in "our" world, as I have decided that a single chapter here should be a single episode of Doctor Who. So I hope that you will enjoy this chapter/episode...and the first full length chapter I will be writing! :)  
****Having a Writer's Flood...but I could not reconcile the events together, so I had to rewrite ****this story** it 4 times...cut a lot of things...thus the lines...and I still feel something is not right...  
And sorry for the delay of a month...had exams!

**Sorry if I have made you confused...do give constructive comments! :)**

* * *

**Rejected by the Past, Episode 6 of Series 7, was broadcasted on 29 September, 2012.**

* * *

"Ah, Mr Smith. Helping us out again." The policeman said as he walked into the room.

"Always glad to help." The man said, while grabbing his coat.

But then, with sadness in his eyes, he continued, "By the way, do you have any news of the two people...I have been looking for?"

The policeman sadly shook his head. "Sorry, John. Still no news of the people you are looking for."

The man sighed and closed his eyes.

The policeman felt a mix of amusement and sadness inside him. _Here is a man who has helped us with plenty of mysterious cases,_ the policeman thought, _but despite being here for more than a year, he has been unable to find his two friends ever since he arrived at the end of War World 2._

Attempting to cheer the man up, the policeman smiled, "Anyways, thank for your help. Despite being a history teacher, you have the skills of Sherlock Holmes! Perhaps you should join us as a police detective?"

The man opened his eyes, and stared at the window. "It is getting late. I probably should go back. Do give me a call if you need help though, Thomas." The man responded.

And The Doctor left the Police Station.

* * *

Upon reaching his apartment, The Doctor sighed as he sat down on the couch and surveyed his hom...house.

_Home._

A wave of nostalgia overcame The Doctor.

_Home. _The Doctor sat down.

_Home. How I miss home, _he thought._The blue box police box that is bigger on the inside. The TARDIS!_

He paused. He had been away from the TARDIS for almost one year and four months, though it wasn't his first or longest time being separated from the TARDIS for a long period of time. Possibly wasn't his last. But it was heart(s)-wrenching, especially combined with the fact that he has not found Amy and Rory. Yet.

The Doctor looked down at his Sonic Screwdriver.

_Heavily modified._

_The only thing left from the TARDIS, that is with me. _The Doctor realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police station...

"Found this little chap crying, sayin' he had lost his parents! Reckon he's about 3 to 4 years," another policeman popped into the station, bringing along a young boy who was sniffing.

Thomas squatted down, and rubbed his hands.

"Hey there, fella. I'm a policeman, and I am here to help. And what is your name?"

The young boy stared back with his big, wet, round eyes.

"An...Anthony...Will...iams"

* * *

Three Hours Later...

The Doctor was suddenly jolted out of his sleep. He was wondering what was happening, when he realised that there was a fire on his coffee table!

"Fire!" He screamed as he lept up from his chair and landed on the table, extinguishing it.

Puzzled by the fact that he had dozed off, The Doctor decided to take a walk.

After all, Time Lords need very little sleep. Most _chose _to have an hour of sleep a day, though.

The Doctor left the building.

Strange though, that he never really considered about the fire.

After all, it had came from his Sonic Screwdriver.

_Heavily modified._

* * *

The Doctor was lost in deep thought, thinking about the mysteries and the wonders of the Universe, and the interconnectedness with him and what he was doing, when he realised he was in front of the police station.

_Must have come a long way, _he thought.

"Hi Tom, where is Thomas?" The Doctor asked slowly as he entered the Station.

"Oh. He left not too long ago, sayin' he was lookin' for you!" Tom glanced up from the magazine he was reading.

"Ok. Thanks." The Doctor said, ready to catch up with Thomas.

"Hmmm. So is their family's surname William or Pond? Weird." The policeman remarked to himself.

The Doctor found the sentence somewhat smusing. He smiled and turned towards the door, and grabbed its handle-

_Wait._

The Doctor spun around, and stared at Tom.

"Did you just say Pond?"

* * *

Flipping open the police book that was passed to him by the puzzled policeman, the Doctor hoped that this was why Thomas was looking for him.

And indeed it was.

On the last recorded entry in the book, it read,

Williams (Pond): Rory and Amelia

Glancing at the address section, The Doctor smiled.

_At last._

* * *

The Doctor beamed, having reached his destination.

And slowly, he whistled, as he walked towards a house.

* * *

"And never ever leave us again. OK?" A concerned mother told her child while covering him with a blanket.

The child nodded.

"So, how was the police station?" She asked, preparing to switch off the lights.

"The policeman was super funny! And he kept telling me about his friend who liked to call himself The Doctor, and..."

The boy's father looked up from a book he was reading, as if he was reminded by something.

"The Doctor? Hmm..." The mother stopped, realising something.

And as if on cue, the door knocked.

* * *

Amy shrieked for joy, and rushed forward to hug The Doctor. Rory grinned widely and hugged the Doctor too.

"I promised Brian, that you will never leave me, get left behind, or even die. And here I am!" The Doctor said happily, with seemingly no regrets at last.

"By the way, do you have any fish custard? I'm starving."

Amy and Rory sniggered.

Seating down on the sofa with his legs crossed, The Doctor looked around the house, admiring the furniture, books and artwork, when he suddenly realised something.

He was surprised that he had not even thought of it. After all, the police-book did wrote "Lost Child (Found)", didn't it?

And his suspicion was confirmed when he looked at a black and white photo.

"You have a son?!" The Doctor asked.

_But...Amy can't give birth to children after all...after the..._

And then he realised. "You adopted a Pond?" He pointed at Amy.

"A William!" Rory growled.

They had a good laugh.

"So, how is your life now?" The Doctor asked.

"Well...Rory is a doctor now...using knowledge from, you know, the future...as a nurse..." Amy said while taking out some food.

"A doctor! That is a good one!" The Doctor slapped his hands on his thighs, laughing loudly.

"Yes, _Doctor_. Here is the fish custard, by the way." Rory put the plate on the table.

"And I'm a author now, as you would have known." Amy finished.

"Ah yes. Amelia Williams." The Doctor realised.

"So, how did you get here?" Rory asked, "Without blowing up New York?"

"Ah. This is the hard part." The Doctor said, raising a finger. "I...touched the Angel."

"You WHAT?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. And explained everything to them.

"I guess we are stuck here, eh?"

"So, you are stuck here without anyway out?" Rory asked.

"We. But let us first think of how to get the TARDIS here." The Doctor jumped up, lost in his own world.

He started rambling about the physics and laws of time, and how to get the TARDIS into this time period, much to the annoyance of Amy and Rory, who had to handle a lot of processing due to the Doctor's sudden appearance.

"But can't you just park the thing and take a bus over?"

"Anthony, aren't you supposed to sleep? Go back in. Now." Amy rushed over to carry the boy.

The Doctor turned around, with his hands in the air. "He's right you know! We like to complicate things. So now the problem is how to call the TARDIS over!"

"Well we can now get to an area outside New York, and attempt to call it using my screwdriver!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor."

"Then we can easily decide what to do from there! A new adventure, perhaps?"

"Doctor."

He then went on about what they could do with their lives, when they got back, and even more.

And for once, Amy had enough Doctor.

"Doctor! Who said anything about going back?" Amy rebutted.

The Doctor was surprised at this sudden change of attitude. Rory, too, though less.

"What do you mean? I came here to save you all!" He said.

"If not for you, what are we doing here? And what about our son? He is from this period!" Amy responded.

"Then can't you just bring him along? After all, he is smart as I can see, but he is still young!" The Doctor replied.

"You even asked me to leave Rory behind! All just to accompany you! In your stupid TARDIS and stuff! You are very selfish!" She screamed angrily.

The Doctor was shocked at what was occurring. This was not the Amy he thought he know.

A few more exchanges occurred, with Rory shocked by this new revelation.

When things did not seem to settle, Rory finally spoke up.

"Doctor, I guess you better leave now." Rory said. "Give us some time to cool down."

The Doctor, for once, conceded, and walked through the door.

He turned around, only to see Amy pushing the door angrily...

* * *

River was slowly grieving over what had happened in 2012, not noticing that the TARDIS had suddenly faded into thin air...

* * *

The Doctor watched in disbelief as the door slammed onto his face. But what she had said was true.

After all, if not for him, what were the Ponds doing here? He was after all, quite selfish. He had to admit that.

_If I had not stepped into their lives...they would not be stranded here...Amy wouldn't need to see four psychiatrists...all of them would have normal lives!_

He slowly squatted and covered his head with his hands.

_In fact, everyone I had brought into the TARDIS was normal...but almost none returned normal...if they had ever returned at all._

He remembered his previous companions. And what had happened to them.

Sure, he had saved the universe with them, saved some of them, but it was because of him that bad things had happened to them!

_All just to save the universe?_

He slowly stood up, with tears in his eyes.

_What have I done with them all?_

He slowly walked down the lonely road for what seemed like hours, slowly reminiscing about the acts he had done in his whole lives, and whether it was worth it.

A blue glimpse caught his eye.

He ignored it, when suddenly...he realised something.

_A Blue Box? What was it doing there?_

He turned around, and sure enough, it was what he thought it was.

Indeed, love is an open door. With the TARDIS doors wide open, welcoming him back home

* * *

**Next Time: Just In Time**

* * *

**I tried to imagine how they would react if the Doctor had returned, and about how they would react about the part when The Doctor had pleaded for Amy not to leave him, in Angels take Manhattan. And the arguments. Sorry.**

**Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed it! Do give your feedback! :)**

** Anyways, I have written the outline for the next story, and part of the story after the next story! :)**


	3. Episode 7: Just In Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does.  
Hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Just In Time, Episode 7 of Series 7, was broadcasted on 6 October, 2012.**

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his eyes, squinting at the light of the TARDIS.

_I fell asleep again. Weird._

And then the events of yesterday (at least relative to the TARDIS) came back to him.

He grimaced, and pondered what to do next, and whipped out his heavily modified screw driver, and stared at it for a long period of time.

And then he realised that the TARDIS was going somewhere.

He smiled. _The TARDIS knows where I need to go, not where I want to go._

And just then, the TARDIS shook. And its engines stopped.

The Doctor jumped up, wondering what was happening. He looked around the TARDIS. And he eyes widened in fear.

For he saw the beings that he had never wanted to see again.

He waved his sonic screwdriver around, only to be hit hard on the head from the behind. And he blacked out.

* * *

The Doctor looked around him, wincing.

Realising what was happening. He tried to stand up, only to realise he was bond to something.

"Who's there?" The Doctor asked.

"Us."

A blue light illuminated the area dimly, allowing the Doctor to see the frozen weeping angels surrounding and staring at him. And human victims.

"So...it's you! What do you want?" The Doctor questioned, when the lights dimmed.

"We want...to survive." The Angel replied, eerily.

"And how are you going to do that?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well...we have long waited for this day." The Doctor heard footsteps around him.

"So what do you want? And where are we?" The Doctor raised his voice, wondering why they had not touched him yet.

"To finish what we started...with no mistakes. We will rule worlds, travel places, feed on infinite unlimited potential energy. Especially yours." And with that, the Doctor saw a crack filled with light...opening.

His eyes widened. "I thought it has been fixed..."

He stopped, realising that the crack was of a different origin.

"A more scarier crack than the one you had encountered before, eh?" The Angel replied, with a smirk in its voice.

And then he heard another creepier voice. "And who could forgot your beloved TARDIS? Who knew that the trap we had planned could really trick the TARDIS? And with this, we can use it to rewrite history for the survival of our race! Oh Doctor, how stupid can you be?"

The Doctor laughed. "A trap! Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"You, isn't it? But look, sir. You are trapped. Well, you can't see. Ha. But with your time ending, I believe that, this time, this is the trap you should never had 'put' yourself in, sir. Or rather, the TARDIS."

The Doctor looked down, realising something.

"But you forgot this!" The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver, and waved it around...only for it to slip and roll down to the feet of an Angel.

But it was OK now. There was light, and he could see the Angels now. They couldn't move, right?

And suddenly, the Angel moved downwards and picked up the screw driver. To the horror of the Doctor.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Thanks for this, Doctor!" The Angel said and walked away. And suddenly, the lights turned on.

And for the first time, he saw the Angels moving around, freely.

The Doctor was extremely horrified.

He looked around him, realising that reality was changing.

_They must have changed their defence mechanisms in the past._

He saw his TARDIS being ripped apart, he saw the Angels touching and killing humans, and he saw the infinite outflow of time energy.

And as he saw everything around him collapse, he felt truly helpless.

"I promised to protect the Earth! I will do it!" He yelled.

The Angel snickered.

"Well, Doctor, I guess your time is up. We will eventually achieve time travel, thanks to _you_!"

The Doctor glared back at them, and was knocked out again.

* * *

The Doctor woke up, only to jump up to see the crack right in front of him. Though he couldn't really jump up, as he was tied to...a chair.

"Any last words, _Doctor_?" The original Angel said sarcastically, ready to push him in.

The Doctor sat there, before realising something. Something he had tried out before.

The Doctor smiled. "There's one thing you will never mess with. Me!"

And with that, the Doctor focused on his modified sonic screwdriver.

And it happened.

Immediately green streams of energy burst through the screwdriver, releasing itself from the Angels, while pulling the Doctor away from the crack and the chair.

And the Doctor grabbed hold of the screwdriver, free at last.

The Angels widened their eyes in shock.

They then attempted to reach him, only to be outsmarted by the Doctor, who jumped up, reaching the ceiling before landing on one of the supporting beams.

"Ha! Who knew that Timelord, Nedenah and other technology could be used to improve this screwdriver? All because I was trapped in 1945 after touching one of your kind, who had before hand sent two of my friends back in time too?" The Doctor grinned widely, waving the screwdriver in the air, tightly.

"Get down, Doctor. The screwdriver is nothing compared to what we will do, or have done." The Angel hissed.

"Oh really?" The Doctor pressed another button on the screwdriver, and green energy started flowing around the Angels, trapping them.

"I knew this would be handy one day!" The Doctor said, punching his fist into the air.

"What...are you doing?" The Angel asked, finally trembling.

"Oh. Nothing." The Doctor replied, while green energy pushed the Angels closer towards the cracks. "I think it is just finding all the existing Weeping Angels."

And sure enough, the place started to fill up with Weeping Angels. And as they got closer to the cracks, the Doctor realised that everything the Angels had messed was starting to return back to normal, with people returning back to their proper places, and without having been killed at all, and his TARDIS was untouched.

"St...oo..pp." The Angels pleaded. They were, of course having problems speaking, with themselves returning back into solid stone while the Doctor was looking at them, and that their 'victims' weren't victims anymore.

"Stop seeing me? Of course! It seems that this crack will not erase you from history and existence from the past," the Doctor said, glancing at his screwdriver, "but from now on, relative to me, you will no longer exist in this universe!"

"Any last words, before I send you off?" The Doctor said sternly, with an expression last seen in the time war.

"A...n...d...ho...w...ill...you...ensure...i..tt?" The Angel that first spoke to the Doctor, stuttered.

"I won't. This will." He said, holding up the screwdriver.

And with that, the last of the Angels turned into solid stone.

Looking at the magnitude of the whole Weeping Angel species, the Doctor smiled.

"Bye!" And he flicked a switch on the screwdriver, sending all of them into the crack, which sealed itself afterwards. And everything returned to normal.

But suddenly, the whole place shook. The Doctor realised what was happening, and attempted to jump, only to fall towards a hole in the collapsing room...

Only to be saved by the open doors of the TARDIS.

"Whew! Just in time!" The Doctor muttered to himself, before climbing and piloting the TARDIS. "Nice job on tricking them instead!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 1945 New York...

"Anthony, don't talk about the Doctor. We have enough of him. If not for him, we would not be stranded here! He even wanted me to leave Rory!" Amy told her child.

They had been talking about the Doctor's visit the previous night.

"And besides, we have made a living for us here. A name, if you will." Rory added on.

Anthony looked at his parents, who were contradicting themselves.

"We have made friends here too. And if we were to go back, we would have to bring you back. And you don't belong to that era. Yet." Amy said.

"But didn't the Doctor take the risk to touch an Angel to get back to you all? And yet after spending almost two years finding you, you rejected him?" Anthony asked. Amy and Rory looked at their child in shock. The had not thought of that.

"And besides, I believe that if he did not bother to look for you, you all would not be bothered at all and may even miss him till you die. And besides, you don't belong here! How about your real families and friends? They will miss you. And besides, don't you miss them? And the live you have left behind? Besides, he only said that because of the heat of the moment! And couldn't think clearly! After all, you have told me that he has lost plenty of companions, right? And besides, he would surely work something up, even though he does not have the TARDIS at the moment. And he would come back againAnd besides, I'm young. And I don't really belong here..." Anthony jumbled up before trailing off.

The couple realised Anthony was right. And that he was very smart. After all, who would really bear to leave their parents, friends, children, behind...

* * *

The Doctor breathed a deep breath. Well, perhaps some sort of closure was needed. He had came to say his goodbyes to the Pond family...

...or not.

As the door opened, he saw the smiling faces of Amy and Rory.

"Please forgive us for what had happened yesterday," Amy said, while pulling them into a hug again.

"Please forgive me as well, for the wrongs I have done," the Doctor said, but with his emotions finally calm, and glad that everything was finally settled.

And so, one month later, after saying their goodbyes and doing everything they needed, Amy, Rory, the Doctor and 4 years old Anthony took the bus to..the TARDIS.

And finally returned to 2012.

* * *

River was grieving for what had happened, without realising that the TARDIS was rematerialising behind her.

"Hey there!" The Doctor stepped out from the TARDIS.

River turned around, and was pleasantly surprised to see her parents, the Doctor, and a young boy?

"What happened?" River asked, wiping her tears.

"Oh, it is a long story. Anyways, this is your younger brother!" The Doctor said, laughing.

Of course that was a shocker. But then, the whole family hugged one more time, with River and Anthony now. Finally, everything was normal.

"Well, Doc. I guess I want to go home? It has more than seven years." Rory said.

"Of course!" The Doctor said, eyeing the Angel who had suddenly been surrounded by green energy before disappearing. "I guess the past is in the past now?"

"Yup." Amy poked the Doctor, before rushing back into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Next Time: The Snowmen**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Please give your comments! :)**

**Anyways, I have written 80% of the next chapter, which would include snowmen, the Doctor, Amy and Rory, and of course someone all of them had (apparently) met before. Sounds familiar? :)**


	4. Christmas Special: The Snowmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does.  
****Do give constructive reviews!**

* * *

**The Snowmen, Episode X of Series 7 (Christmas Special), was broadcasted on 25 December, 2012.**

* * *

The year is 1842, and it is winter in England.

And a boy is building a snowman.

"Walter, Walter, don't you want to go and play with the other boys and girls? They're very nice." A woman called out.

"I don't need anyone else." Walter replied.

The woman sighed.

"He never talks to anyone! He's so alone! It's not right! It's not healthy!" The woman said in desperation, to the man who had just came out from the house.

The man put a hand on the shoulder, comforting her. The woman then returned to the house, with the man following her.

"I don't want to talk to them. They're silly." Walter patted the snowman.

"They're silly." A low voice repeated.

Walter looked around, but there is no one nearby.

"Don't talk to them. They're silly." Walter looked back at the snowman, realising where the voice came from. He turned away in fear, and ran away...

"Don't need anyone else..." The voice continued, and Walter stopped. He slowly turned back and walked slowly towards the snowman.

"I can help you." The voice said, as Walter walked towards the snowman.

"How?" Walter questioned.

"Don't let them know." The voice replied.

* * *

50 years later...

In a mansion with the large words "GI" emblazoned on it, there are workers are working on snowmen, either collecting snow from them or adding snow to it, into or from glass jars.

An old man approaches a large globe, which is surrounded by electricity.

"The last of the arrivals has been sampled." Walter said

"A great swarm is approaching: as humanity celebrates, so shall it end." A voice boomed.

"Will the final piece be ready?" The voice asked.

Walter scooped some snow from the jar and poured it into the globe.

"It's in hand. I serve you in this, as in everything else." Walter snared.

"And do you keep my secrets, those men who helped us tonight?" The voice boomed again.

"Won't be a problem. I promised to feed them." Walter replied.

"I will conceal this secret of ours." Walter said as he walked away.

The workers are grumbling outside the mansion, when suddenly Walter appeared on the balcony.

"Ah, beg pardon, Doctor Simeon... it's been a long day. I don't see any food here." A worker complained.

"I do." Walter scowled.

And suddenly snowmen appeared around the workers.

"What is this?" The worker demanded in terror.

"I said I'd feed you. I didn't say who to." Walter replied cruelly.

And with that, the snowmen gruesomely attacked the workers.

Walter smirked and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile a blue box suddenly fades into the middle of a snow covered field...

...and out steps Amy and Rory, followed by the Doctor.

"So, TARDIS, where have you brought us now? "The Doctor joked, while rubbing his hands in the cold.

"Hey! You brought us here!" Amy laughed.

The Doctor smiled, remembering all the things that had recently so happened, and how thing had sorted themselves out. In addition, Anthony had gotten used to the 2010s, River and Anthony are enjoying their times as siblings, and Brian was pleasantly surprised by the turn of things he had not encountered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a tavern called "The Rose & Crown", a barmaid collects a few empty mugs...only for one of them to slip and fall...and shatter on the floor. Grumbling, she bent down to collect the pieces.

Ah, the wonders of how little things could affect bigger events.

And as the barmaid missed what could have otherwise happened, the Doctor walked past the tavern, and of course with his companions Amy and Rory. And so while they walked, suddenly a menacing snowman appears in front of them.

"Ha! Interesting!" The Doctor spun around, whipping out his screwdriver.

"Possibly alien snow." The Doctor mused, allowing the snow to fall through his hands.

"How did it happen? It wasn't there a second ago." Amy said.

"Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." The Doctor replied.

"What? Snow that can remember? That's silly." Rory laughed.

The Doctor turned back and stared at them. "What's wrong with silly? Especially with all the adventures you have gone with me!"

"Nothing." Amy responded.

The Doctor smiled.

"I'm the Doctor!" He exclaimed. "And today we shall embark on a journey to uncover this mystery!"

* * *

*Framestone version of Doctor Who Intro*

* * *

A carriage is drawn along a street covered by snow. It then pulls away, with a man standing in front of a mansion.

As the carriage leaves, he looks at the frozen pond.

"Good evenin', sir." A maid greets him.

The man wondered. "Pond's frozen over. Hasn't frozen since the night..."

"...since the night your children's governess died, a year ago." Walter walked past, interrupting the man.

"Doctor Simeon, sir. 'e insisted on waitin'." She explained.

"She drowned in this very pond. Which then froze. You didn't find her until a month later, when the ice finally melted." Simeon continued.

"I recall the incident. It is the sort of thing one remembers." The man pondered.

"Ice remembers, too." Simeon added on.

The man finally snapped and questioned, "Who are you? What do you want here?"

Simeon merely holds up a business card, with the words GI, which the younger man takes.

"The pond is yours, Captain Latimer. But what is growing inside it, when it is ready, is ours. Good evening." Simeon ended off, and walked off.

* * *

As Simeon walked past a corner, a voice interrupted him.

"Well, Doctor Simeon... you're out very late tonight." Jenny suddenly appears, putting her hands on her hips.

"Almost makes you wonder *what* you've been up to..." Vastra continued.

Simeon's face softened for a moment, before returning to a scowl.

"...but then, I have often wondered, about the activities of Doctor Simeon and his exceptionally secretive institute."

"Well, I am honoured this evening..." Simeon looked at Vastra, "the veiled detective..." looking at Jenny, "and her fatuous accomplice."

"At your service." Jenny replied politely.

"You realise Dr Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits? With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of the _Strand_ magazine would accept that the great detective," Simeon said as he approached VASTRA, "is in reality," he continued, lifting up the veil, only to be slightly surprised by her green skin, "a woman... and her suspiciously intimate companion."

"I resent your implication of impropriety. We are married." Vastra responded.

"More than can be said for you, eh dear?" Jenny added.

Vastra finally got back to topic. "Now then... this snow is interesting, don't you think? The ice crystals seem to have a low-level telepathic field. *Almost* as if it can detect and respond to the thoughts and memories of the people around it."

She paused. "Memory snow. Snow that learns."

"How fascinating." Simeon responded, sarcatiscally.

"I hope it's listening to the right people. It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands, don't you think?" Vastra questioned.

"I think winter is coming," Simeon said, ignoring the question.

"Such a winter as this world has never known, the last winter of humankind..." He paused.

"Do you know why I'm telling you all this?"

"I am intrigued." Vastra replied.

Simeon leaned forward, his face almost touching Vastra's, "Because there's not a single thing you can do to stop it."

Vastra face fell. Then she brightened up.

"If only the Doctor was here." She said, looking at Simeon walking off into the distance.

* * *

"Ah, interesting." The Doctor said, as he activated his screwdriver on the snowman, making it melt. "It's a low-level telepathic... field."

As he spoke, a snowman suddenly rises behind him, but within the line of sight of Amy and Rory.

"The snowman!" Amy said in concern.

"It seems to reflect people's and memories, and because it's unusual, somehow it carries previous shapes..." he continued, oblivious about what was happening.

"No, Doctor! That snowman!" Amy ran to the Doctor and turned him towards it.

"Ah... interesting. A new one." He said, while walking towards it, when suddenly a new snowman rises, _this time behind_ the Doctor.

This time, the Doctor noticed it, turning around. He looked at Rory, who had a fearful look on his face.

"Well, one of you were thinking about it." The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Rory responded.

"Well... stop." The Doctor concluded.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor attempted to run towards a door nearby, but a snowman appears, blocking their escape.

"Rory! Stop thinking about the snowmen!" The Doctor screamed.

Rory opened his mouth in surprise, resulting in the snowmen opening their mouths and blowing snow at the trio.

Amy screamed, while the Doctor pulled them closer towards to him.

"Rory! Listen to me, the snow's feeding off your thoughts." He shouted at Rory.

"I don't understand." Amy questioned.

"You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appea..." The Doctor explained.

Rory interrupted. "So I have to imagine them melting? Picturing it?" And immediately they were hit with a splash of water, which were from the melted snowmen.

"Well, very good...! Very, very good...! Ha!" The Doctor stood up and dance, while Amy and Rory collapses back on the wall.

And just then, the Paternoster gang walked down the alley the Doctor and his companions were on, too.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" They greeted each other, while reminiscing about what happened in Demons Run.

"So I see you are taking great interest in the snow too." Vastra told the Doctor.

"Absolutely! So you have been doing your homework here too." He paused. "This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?"

"A grenade!" Strax said confidently.

"Nonsense!" The Doctor rebutted. "A profit. That's Victorian values for you."

"Sir! Now that we are together, I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid." Strax continued.

The Doctor looked at him, horrified, and in horror. "Strax! Have your brains made the return trip? We are talking about this, and you are talking about something else altogether!"

They all burst into laughter.

* * *

A carriage draws up in front of the GI institute.

"Tonight, the thaw. Tomorrow, the snow will fall again, yet stronger."

As Simeon approaches the Globe with a bottle of snow, the voice continued.

"The drowned woman and the dreaming child will give us form at last. Tomorrow, the snow will fall, and so shall mankind ... see us coming."

The ice on the pond in the mansion cracks.

* * *

And now we cut to...

A woman. Awaking from her bed. Smiling. She dresses and leaves, carrying a bag.

"Look at that! Must've thawed in the night!" Clara said to the man behind her.

"I'm beggin' you, Clara. I'm on my knees." The man replied.

"Elsie's back this afternoon, and I was only helpin' out. Got my own work to go back to." Clara responded.

"What work?" The man asked. "Why won't you ever tell us?"

"You'd never believe me." Clara spinned as she walked off.

* * *

Now in a carriage, Clara drew the blinds and begin to change her clothes.

The carriages then stops at the mansion, with her wearing a coat and a hat.

Just then, a maid went out from the house to meet Clara.

"Alice. How smart you look today." Clara greeted her.

"Governess should enter by the back door unless accompanied by the children." The maid told Clara.

"And how are the children? Excited about tomorrow?" Clara questioned.

The maid responded, "Francesca... same as ever. Digby said he missed you every day. Captain La'imore wants to see you."

"Of course." Clara paused and looked back. "Every day?"

"Twice on Sa'urdays." The maid replied.

"That's better." And continues to walk through (apparently) the front door.

Latimer was examining a Great Intelligence Institute business card when suddenly, a knocking is heard at the door. And Clara enters.

"Captain Latimer." Clara greeted him.

"Ah. Miss Montague. You're back." He greeted back.

"In time for Christmas." Clara replied. "Apologies for my brief absence; family illness is so unpredictable. You wanted to see me?"

"Francesca has been having nightmares." Latimer said.

"Young girls often do." Clara responded.

"Every night this week, she says." Latimer added on. "Won't tell me about them."

"Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no-one she'd rather tell." Clara suggested.

"Children are... not really my area of expertise." Latimer tried to excuse himself.

"They are, however, your children." Clara told him.

"You have, if I may say, a, ah, remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters for one so ...very pretty, Miss Montague." Latimer remarked. "Young, I mean!"

"I'll see to the children now." Clara replied.

* * *

And as Clara walks out, she sees the children playing.

"Miss Montague!" A girl runs out.

Another boy runs up towards her. "Miss Montague, you're back!"

Clara wagged a finger at them. "Ah-Ah-Ah!"

"Good morning, Miss Montague."

"Good morning, Miss Montague."

"Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby." Clara responded as she shook their hands. "Christmas Eve is a most thrilling day, don't you think? Now, what have you two been up to while I've been away?"

"I did seven drawings and we saw a dead cow." Digby chirped happily, pronouncing "drawings" as "dor-rings"

"Well! How exciting." Clara quipped back.

"Do your secret voice!" Digby exclaimed.

Clara looked arround, making sure no one else was watching.

"'Ello, mates!" Clara replied, making the children laugh.

* * *

"They're not exactly nightmares, just dreams." Francesca spoke the Clara, while they were seating on a bench.

Digby added on. "About our old governess, the one who died. She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave."

Clara was concerned.

"Haven't you spoken to your father about this?" Clara asked, looking at their father who was at an open window for a brief moment.

"You cant talk about things like that to daddy." Francesca dejectedly said.

"You could try." Clara encouraged her.

Digby stood up. "Do you want to see where she died?"

They looked at him.

* * *

"She fell in there. And then it froze." They were standing in front of the pond. "She was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross all the time. In Frannie's dreams, she's still down there, waiting to come back."

"Everything else is thawed. but this pond... " Clara mused as she tapped it, ""is still frozen."

"When you dream about her, what do you dream?" Clara questioned.

"She's cross with me." Francesca said. "She says I've been bad and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me."

"When?"

"She said she'd come back for Christmas. Tonight."

"I think Frannie's gone mad, don't you? I think she needs a doctor." Digby responded.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vastra raised an eyebrow. "Alone?"

"Yes!" The Doctor spun around, waving his hands in the air. "And you two," he said, pointing to Amy and Rory, get into the TARDIS!" He paused, and looked at all of them. "You will be needed only when you are needed too!"

* * *

"Danger! Danger!" A voice boomed out, while Simeon is writing on his desk.

Simeon walked towards the globe. "What's wrong?"

"There is danger here. An intelligence. An intelligence beyond anything else in this time and place."

Suddenly, the butler steps into the room. "Doctor Simeon, sir? There's someone demanding to see you."

"No callers. Not in here, not ever. Did he leave his name?" Simeon retorted.

"Sir... it's Sherlock Holmes." The Butler forced out.

Simeon looks up, only to see a figure in deerstalker hat, cape, walking cane, and with a Meerschaum pipe, unlit barging in. It was the Doctor.

"Oh, yes. Big, globey thing. Now... shut up, don't tell me... I see from your collar-stud you have an apple-tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?"

"No."

"Do you have a wife?"

"No." Simeon replied.

"Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples?" The Doctor continued.

The Butler was confused.

"Come on, work with me here."

"I enjoy the _Strand_ magazine as much as the next man," Simeon responded coldly, "but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. Get out!"

The Doctor pointed his cane at the Butler. "Do you have a goldfish named Collin?"

The Butler was stunned for a moment, as though he was lost in thought. "...No..." He replied confusingly.

The Doctor was pleased with himself. "Thought not!"  
"Now," the Doctor said as he turned towards the door and notices a desk. "Ooh, I see this is one of your business cards. It says so on the front."

Simeon snatched the card. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The Doctor took up another card. "This..." He runs up to the globe and whack it with his cane. "Wakey, wakey!"

Simeon ran up and grabbed the cane. "That is highly valuable equipment! you must stand away now."

"We are the intelligence." A voice boomed from the globe.

The Doctor was excited. "Ooo. Talking snow. I love new things."

"You are not of this world." The voice replied.

"Takes one to snow one." The Doctor then laughed at his own joke. Simeon was unamused.

"Right... let's see..." The Doctor said seriously again. "Multinuclear crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds. [It] looks like snow, it isn't snow."

"You must leave here now." Simeon commanded.

"Shut up, I'm making deductions, it's very exciting." The Doctor snapped.

Simeon walked towards a wall.

"Now, what are you? Eh? A flock of space crystals? A swarm?"

A bell was rung by Simeon.

"The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators, but you... you're the clever one, you're Moriarty... so, you turn upon a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can."

The Doctor takes out and points his screwdriver at the door, locking it.

"And when you've learnt enough... what do you do? You can't conquer the world using snowmen, snowmen are rubbish, in July... you'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve."

Suddenly, the Butler voice was heard. "Sir! It appears to be stuck!" The door shook.

Simeon turned to the Doctor. "What have you done? Have you locked the doors?"

"Sir!"

Simeon tries to open the doors from inside, but fails to do so.

"You need to translate yourself into something more ... well ... human." The Doctor continued.

"Kick it down!"

"To do that, you need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form. Where do you find." the Doctor turned to examine Simeon's desk, "that..."

"Sir."

"Get in here! Quickly!" Simeon shouted at the Butler.

The Butler responded. "I've got a master key somewhere, sir. "

"Now, let's see, the most open file," the Doctor said, as he lifted a file and dropped it, "the most viewed page. You really should delete your history."

it lands open at a newspaper cutting headed Tragedy at Darkover House.

"Governess frozen in pond." The Doctor pointed at it with his cane. "Gotcha!"

"Got it, sir!" The Butler replied.

"Get in here!" Simeon addressed the two guards who entered. "Take him downstairs!"

But he turned around, only to see that the Doctor is gone. And an open window.

* * *

The Doctor walked around the pond, activating his screwdriver.

"Body frozen in a pond...When the snow gets a good, long look at a human being like a... full-body scan... everything they need to evolve. A pond."

Meanwhile, the Doctor noticed Strax appear, with some weapons.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"Madame Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades." Strax replied.

"Grenades?"

"She might have said 'help'."

"Well not now. Thanks anyway." The Doctor sighed.

* * *

He surveyed the ice more, when he suddenly noticed it was cracking. And he hid behind a tree.

* * *

"It's the human male from the Institute. What's he doing here?" Strax asked, as he, Jenny and Vastra hid behind a door in a comically ineffective fashion. "I suggest we melt his brain using projectile acid vision. Then interrogate him."

Jenny was disgusted by this.

"Other way round." Strax continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clara was seating on a bed, with the children.

"Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?" Francesca asked.

"Definitely not." Clara responded.

"How do you know?"

Clara smiled. "Because, I'm here to tell you a story!"

Digby climbed onto the bed too.

"Is it one of your definitely true ones?"

Clara was offended. "Ah! All my stories are true!"

"Like how you're born behind the clock face of Big Ben?"

"Accounting for my acute sense of time."

"And you invented fish?"

"Because I dislike swimming alone." Clara replied.

"So what's this one?" Digby questioned.

The floor creaked. Clara paused. The opens, and an icy figure sloshes in.

The Children and Clara :

"Bleedin' 'ell!" She exclaimed.

"The children have been very naughty!" The ice woman said eerily.

"Just get back, now! Quickly!" Clara told the children.

"You're doing your other voice!" Digby noticed.

"Yes love, did you notice?"

"Naughty, naughty children!"

"Run!" Clara screamed. And they did, dropping a teddy bear.

"What do we do?"

Clara shut the door and ran over to them. She was at a loss.

"I'm getting impatient." The ice woman enters the room and pointed at the children. Clara shielded them. "You have been very naughty!"

"Who can help us?" Digby asked.

"I dunno! Who?" Clara said in fear.

"Who?" A voice suddenly sounds out, attracting the attention of Clara and the children.

A voice puppet suddenly appears.

"Who? Doctor Who?"

Disappearing briefly, the puppet reappears with the sonic screwdriver and points it at the ice woman, who explodes.

Clara and the Children scream at the puppet, only to notice that someone has risen from behind the puppet theater.

"That's the way to do it!" The Doctor said in a puppet voice.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help!" He chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the house, Simeon activates a machine, where a circle turns to face the house, and begins to blow out snow.

* * *

Inside the house, the DOCTOR examines the carpet as the Children and Clara look on.

"So...you are a Doctor?" Clara asked.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Clara questioned again.

"Ah. Dangerous question." The Doctor glanced at her, before looking around the room again.

Francesca interrupted. "Where did she go? Will she come back?"

"No, don't worry, she's currently draining through your carpet." The Doctor paused. "New setting: antifreeze." He turned to Clara. "And you're very welcome, by the way.

"I'm very grateful. So what is really happening?"

"Difficult to explain..." the Doctor traced off, looking at a mirror.

He adjusted his bowtie.

"It's cooler..." Clara said.

"Of course!" The Doctor remarked. "It is very cool. Bowties are cool!"

"No, the room," Clara said, while the carpet was rising. "The room's getting colder."

Digby screamed. "She's coming back!"

"What's she going to do? Is she going to punish me?" Francesca screamed too.

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the mass. "Er...er...she's learned not to melt." He continued. "Course she's not really a governess, she's just a beast."

He turned to Francesca. "She's going to eat you." He paused, this time with a calm voice. "Run."

And he grabbed the childrens hands grabs the children's hands and runs.

* * *

Latimer was about to walk up the staircase, when suddenly, he sees the children running down.

"Children, what is the explana..." He stopped, seeing the Doctor. "Who the devil are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"It's OK. You will find out soon." The Doctor replied.

Clara was worried.

A maid suddenly ran up. "Captain Latimer! In the garden, there's snowmen, and they're just growing..." The Doctor put his finger on his lips, but she continued moving towards the door, "out of nowhere, all by themselves, look..."

She opened the door, only to see Vastra and Jenny.

"Good evening. I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time, and this is my wife." Vastra greeted her.

The maid screamed, and ran, only to be blocked by Strax.

"This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum!"

And the maid screams and faints.

The Doctor examines her briefly. "So... any questions?"

Latimer was silent.

"Vastra, what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor peered out of the window.

"The snow is highly localised...and on this occasion, not naturally occurring." Vastra replied.

"It's comin' out of that cab parked by the gates." Jenny added.

"Sir, one pulver-grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens." Strax suggested.

The Doctor pulled Strax's ear. "No, no, no, Strax, they're snow, they're already smithereens." He turned to Clara. "See, Clara, my friends."

Latimer was extremely confused. "Clara? Who is Clara?" He asked.

The Doctor was surprised. "You really do not know? Your current governess is in reality called Clara."

Clara pointed a finger at herself, expressing an innocent expression.

Suddenly an ice figure appears on the stairs. "That's the way to do it!"

"Meanwhile, your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture who's impersonating Mister Punch." The Doctor paused. "Jenny, what have you got?"

Jenny smiled and took out a ball, and throws it at the ice woman, where a forcefield is created and traps the ice woman on top of the :

"Should hold it!"

Strax suddenly burst out of a room holding a rifle.

"Sir, this room! One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance." Strax nodded.

"Right! Everyone in there, now. Move it." He said calmly. "You, carry her!" He instructed to take the unconscious maid.

"By the way, where is Amy and Rory?" Vastra noticed.

The Doctor stopped and stared at her. "They are in the TARDIS." He walked towards the room, with Vastra following him.

Latimer was drinking from a glass, while Clara was comforting the children.

"Strax, how long have we got?" The Doctor asked.

"They're not going to attack." Strax observed. "They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily. [And] they're clearly in a defense formation.

The Doctor punches Strax playfully. "Way, aye, aye. Well done, Straxie. Still got it, buddy." And rubbed his head and kissed it.

"Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep!" Strax said furiously.

"Sir, there's something here they want." Vastra remarked.

"The ice woman." Clara realised.

"Exactly." The Doctor confirmed.

"Why's she so important?" Jenny asked.

"Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice-crystal form: the ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve, and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become." He turned to Clara. "When the snow melted last night, did the pond?"

Clara said, "No."

"Living ice. It will never melt. If the snow gets ahold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them, it will build an army of ice... and it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." The Doctor resolved. He stopped wringing his hands, and stretch his neck.

The door bell rang.

"Stay here." He said.

And he ran towards the door, only to find Simeon who snarled at him, with snowmen rising behind.

"Release her to us. You have five minutes." Simeon said before turning away.

The Doctor closed the door, and heeded towards the staircase.

"Those creatures outside. What are they?" Latimer asked.

"No danger to you as long as I get that thing out of here. The Doctor gestured towards them. "You all, stay in there, now!

He walked up towards the staircase, before deactivating it, jumping over, and reactivating it.

The Doctor realised that the ice woman was charging at him, so he ran up towards the roof.

Meanwhile, Clara changes her mind about staying in the room. Before anyone could stop her, she took an alternative route to the roof. At least that was what she thought he was going.

Meanwhile the Doctor pulled a certain ladder down, and climbed up, with the ice woman close behind him. And with Clara behind.

Clara gasped at what she was seeing. Then she continued what she was doing.

The Doctor started climbing up the staircase, only to see the ice woman run up the stair case too. He smiled. That was what he wanted. But he did not notice Clara holding onto the retracting ladder.

He paused after reaching the clouds, before sealing the cloud. "Super dense water vapour should do the trick!" The TARDIS was nearby.

He opened the doors, and saw Amy and Rory. "Hey there, fellows!"

Rory was seating on a chair, while Amy crossed her arms and walked towards him. "Enjoying the fun by yourself, without us?"

"No...I have reasons!" The Doctor waved his arms in front of him.

"Well, what is it then? Why have you started to insist we be inside the TARDIS when there is 'danger'?"

A long silence followed.

The Doctor sighed.

"I don't want to lose you. Again!" The Doctor blurted out to Amy, and Rory.

They all fell silent again, this time reminiscing the things that had happened.

* * *

"So...maybe you should let us out? Right Rory?" Amy said cheerfully, while walking towards the open door.

Rory looked up. "Absolutely!"

"Yeah." The Doctor realised.

Suddenly, the the ice woman bursts in, and grabbed Amy.

"Help me!" Amy screamed.

"Amy!" Rory and the Doctor shouted.

"Water vapour doesn't stop ice, I should have realised!"

As they ran towards her, suddenly, a figure appears and pushes Amy off the grasp of the ice woman. It was Clara.

Only to be held on tightly by the ice woman.

"Clara!" The Doctor screamed, holding up his screwdriver.

But Clara seemed not afraid. As the ice woman pulled her towards the edge of the cloud, she smiled.

"Run. Run, you clever boy." The Doctor looked up, as if something was ringing a bell. And remember. "

And Clara fell along with the ice woman, onto the ground.

"What was that!" Vastra turned around and questioned.

"It's Clara!" Jenny realised.

The life detector showed signs of life.

"Dear god!" Latimer exclaimed. "Oh, dear god! Where did she fall from?"

He strides off. "We have to get her inside!"

"Those things will kill you." Vastra insisted.

"She's hurt!" he replied.

They stopped for a while, before hearing the TARDIS materialising.

"What is that?" He questioned, the noise foreign to him. "What is happening?"

The children and maid cowered in fear.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised around Clara.

* * *

Clara was moved to a table in the room, with Strax attending to her.

"Who are they?" Latimer asked, as Amy and Rory walked out of the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"My...companions." The Doctor said. "But let us get things done first."

They were amazed at the amazing blue box in the corner of the room.

* * *

"What is this?" Latimer asked as he pointed at the device Strax was holding.

"This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand." Strax paused. "Try not to worry." He said in a kinder tone.

Vastra entered the TARDIS, seeing the Doctor scanning the ice pieces with his screwdriver.

"Isn't the creature still a danger? It could reform." She asked.

"Nope. Not in here." The Doctor replied.

"Then you should be with Miss Clara." Vastra eyed Amy and Rory, who had returned to the TARDIS.

"She's going to be fine, I know she is. She has to be." The Doctor responded, looking at his companions too.

"Doctor, her injuries are severe." Vastra insisted. "That equipment will bring heal anyone for a while, but long-term..."

"It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to Clara." The Doctor said.

"What is the point of blaming yourself?" Vastra asked.

"None... because she's going to live." The Doctor insisted.

He exited the TARDIS again, and handed over a box to Jenny. He wringed h hands, and walked towards Clara. He puts a hand on her forehead.

Clara opened her eyes.

"Hey... hello." The Doctor greeted her.

Clara smiled.

The Doctor kissed her. "Merry Christmas."

The Doctor stood up, and retrieved the box back from Jenny.

* * *

The door opened, revealing the Doctor to Simeon.

The Doctor held up the box, while more snowmen rose.

"I have in my hand a piece of the ice lady. Everything you need to know about how to make ice people. Is that what you want?"

Simeon stepped forward.

"See you at the office!" The Doctor closed the door.

* * *

Simeon walked into the room. "You promised us something."

The Doctor was seating on a chair, with Amy and Rory beside him.

"Have you brought it?"

"Big fella here's been very quiet while you've been out" the Doctor replied, "which is only to be expected, considering who he really is."

The Doctor picked up the box and walked towards the globe. "You know what this is, big fella?"

"I do not understand these markings." The voice replied.

"A map of the London Underground 1967." He told it. "Key strategic weakness in metropolitan living if you ask me. But then, I have never liked a tunnel."

"Enough of this. We are powerful, but on this planet, we are limited." The globe boomed. "We need to learn to take human...form...The...governess is..."

The globe's voice changed as the Doctor activated his screwdriver at the globe.

"...our most perfect replication of humanity." The globe finished, with a child's voice.

"What's happening to its voice?" Rory asked.

"Just stripping away the disguise." The Doctor replied.

"No! Stop! Stop that! Cease! I command you!"

Simeon sank to his knees.

"Sounds like a child!" Amy noticed.

"Of course it sounds like a child, it is a child." The Doctor said. "Simeon is a child. The snow has no voice without him."

"Don't listen to him! He's ruining everything!" The globe screamed.

"How long has the Intelligence been talking to you?" The Doctor asked Simeon.

"I was a little boy... he was my snowman. He spoke to me."

A flashback entered Simeon's mind. "They're silly." A snowman said to a child Simeon.

"Snow doesn't talk, does it? It's just a mirror." The Doctor continued.

More flashbacks entered Simeon's mind.

"I don't want to talk to them. They're silly." Simeon, as a child said.

"They're silly." A voice replied.

"It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear." The Doctor concluded.

More memories haunted Simeon.

"I don't need anyone else." young Simeon said.

"Don't need anyone else. Don't feel." The snowman responded.

"You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman and look! Look what it became!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I don't understand!" Amy said.

"It's a parasite, feeding on the loneliness of a child and the sickness of an old man!" The Doctor explained. "Carnivorous snow...meets Victorian values...and something terrible is born!"

"We can go on, and do everything we planned!" The globe desperately said.

"Oh, yes, and what a plan, a world full of living ice people...oh, dear me, how very Victorian of you." The Doctor smiled.

Simeon rose. "What's wrong with Victorian values?"

And snatched the box. Amy attempted to get it back, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor stared at Simeon.

"I have always been sure." Simeon replied coldly.

And opens the box, only to have...a big fat worm biting him?

"Good." The Doctor said. "The memory worm should do the trick."

Simeon collapsed.

"I'm glad you think so," the Doctor continued. "since your entire adult life is about to be erased, no parasite without a host, without you it will have no voice, without the governess it will have no form."

"What... what... what's happening? What's happening? What did you do?" A voice boomed, only to turn back into a child's.

"You've got nothing left to mirror anymore." The Doctor waved. "Goodbye!"

"What did you?"

Suddenly, the voice boomed again. "Did you really think it would be so easy?"

The Doctor was confused. "That's not possible. How is that possible?"

Amy looked out of the window. "Doctor!"

The Doctor ran to the window, only to see it was snowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house...

"They're growing. The snowmen are growing!" Jenny said.

"What should we do?" Latimer asked.

* * *

Back in the institute...

"But you were just doctor Simeon, you were not real...he dreamed you. How can you still exist? " The Doctor questioned the globe."

The voice boomed. "Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die. Once, I was the puppet..." Suddenly, Simeon rises rapidly, "now I pull the strings!" he staggers forward in a zombie-like manner, "I tried so long to take on human form. By erasing Simeon, you made space for me. I fill him now..."

"Get back into the TARDIS. Now!" The Doctor screamed to Amy and Rory.

Simeon grabbed the Doctor. "More than snow, more than Simeon, even this old body is strong in my control." He moved his hand onto the Doctor's face. "Do you feel it?"

A mist comes out from the Doctor.

"Winter is coming!" The Doctor's face starts to freeze over. "Winter...is...coming!"

* * *

"No, you might fight! Hang on and fight,you can do it!" Strax encouraged Clara.

Latimer approached Clara. "Captain Latimer? Your children... they're afraid. Hold them." Clara persuaded.

"It's not...really my area." Latimer said.

"It is now." Clara told him. And shed a tear.

* * *

Lighting flashes, and rain starts to fall instead.

* * *

The snow in the globe explodes into water.

"What's happening?" The globe asked, as Simeon fell backwards.

"Doctor! The globe! It's turning to rain! All of it, the snow!" Amy realised.

Simeon's hand lose their icy touch.

"He's dead." Rory examined. "What happened?"

"The snow mirrors... that's all it does..." He paused. "It's mirroring something else now, something so strong, it's drowning everything else..." The Doctor realised something.

He ran towards a window, flung it open, and caught some rain on his hands.

"There was a critical mass of snow at the house." The Doctor realised. "If something happened there..." And licked his palm.

"It's salty! Salt-water rain." Amy said.

"It's not rain! It's crying..." The Doctor responded.

"The only force enough it could drown the snow... a whole family crying on Christmas eve."

* * *

The snowmen melt.

* * *

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done." Strax sadly said. "She has moments only."

The children are crying in Latimer's arms.

"Thank you for everything. You would have made a great companion." The Doctor said.

"Is there any soufflé?" Clara randomly asked.

The Doctor looked up, something processing inside him.

Clara smiled for one last time.

A bell rings.

"It's Christmas. Christmas Day." The maid solemnly said.

* * *

They are in a cemetery.

"And what about the intelligence? Melted with the snow?" Vastra asked.

"No, I shouldn't think so." The Doctor replied. "It learned to survive beyond physical form."

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen." Vastra said.

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness." Amy responded.

The Doctor took out a card from his pocket and examined it.

"The Great Intelligence...rings a bell. Great intelligence..."

Latimer and his children sadly walked away.

Then the Doctor suddenly looked at the tombstone. Then back at Amy and Rory.

"I never knew her name, her full name..."

Clara Oswin Oswald. The name on the tombstone stated.

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager, Starship _Alaska._" The Doctor remembered.

"Soufflé...Oswald..." Amy attempted to put the dots together.

"Oswin." The Doctor shook his head. "It was her..."

"Run, you clever boy. And remember." The words repeated in his mind.

"She called me Nina!" Rory suddenly realised it too.

"It was soufflé girl again." The Doctor turned. "I never saw her face the first time, with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice—"

Amy and Rory had come to the same conclusion, though they were extremely confused too.

"—the same woman! And she died, both times! The Doctor behaved as he head was about to explode from the confusion.

"The same woman!" The Doctor finished.

"Please, what are you guys talking about?" Vastra asked.

Amy and Rory were even more confused than the Doctor himself.

* * *

Years later...

* * *

"Where are you going?" A woman asked.

"Shortcut!" Her friend replied.

"Through there?" The woman responded. "I hate this place, don't you think it's creepy?"

Clara turned around. "Nah. I don't believe in ghosts."

* * *

**Next Time: Jumping Time**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, was away! Do give reviews! :)**


	5. Episode 8: Jumping Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does.  
****Do give reviews! :)**

* * *

**Jumping Time, Episode 8 of Series 7 , was broadcasted on 23 March, 2013.**

* * *

The Doctor looked around the TARDIS. It was dark. Only a low humming noise could be heard.

He smiled as he passed by Amy's and Rory's room. They were sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, the whole TARDIS shook. The Doctor fell onto the floor, with things rolling over. Amy and Rory awoke to the confusion.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, the TARDIS started getting pulled in by a planet.

"The shields gave out? Impossible!" The Doctor exclaimed as he attempted to reach out for his screwdriver. The TARDIS continued to fall, finally crashing into the darkness with a resounding "CRASH".

* * *

The Doctor picked himself up. He looked around at his surroundings. Nothing was damaged, except the mess that was in the TARDIS.

_Good._

"What happened, Doctor?" Rory asked as Amy walked up behind him, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we crashed." The Doctor rubbed his face.

"And what are we going to do?" Amy asked, still half-asleep.

"Well..." the Doctor smirked as he tidied his hair. "We shall explore where ever we are!"

"What?!" Amy and Rory exclaimed.

"Well, didn't you said you want some adventure? Let's go!" The Doctor peered out of the TARDIS' door.

Amy and Rory stared at each other, before shrugging it off and following after the Doctor.

"Shouldn't you check out what went wrong first?"

* * *

"Hello? Anyone there?" The Doctor called out as he held his screwdriver like a flash light.

"Hmmm. Interesting." The Doctor remarked as he studied the erie darkness that was surrounding them.

Amy shuddered as Rory pulled her close, looking at the scary wilderness around them.

"And how did the TARDIS shields got shut off?" The Doctor mused.

"And what in the world is this place?" The Doctor continued, thumping a piece of stone.

And suddenly, lights filled up the area.

"What is happening?" Amy exclaimed, as she and Rory attempted to shield out the light with their hands.

The Doctor's eyes widened, exposing him to the painfully bright light.

"Get back into the TARDIS. Now!" The Doctor pushed them.

"What's wrong with this planet?" Rory asked.

"This is no planet." The Doctor said hurriedly, "This is a virtual world! Of..."

Before he could finish, or they could even reach the TARDIS, a sound sounded.

A sound that was so loud, that it made them faint.

* * *

The Doctor looked up, before jumping up.

"Amy! Rory!" The Doctor exclaimed, before searching for them.

"I'm afraid you won't find them. Here." A voice chucked.

"Ah." The Doctor lifter his fingers, without turning around. "The Great Intelligence."

He turned around. "What do you want?"

A great giant 3D hologram of the Great Intelligence was there. Even the Doctor was a little shocked by this.

The figure bent down and snarled at the Doctor.

"To keep you here. Forever." And flickered off.

"Hey!" The Doctor shouted, kicking the stuff around him. "Where is Amy and Rory?"

No response.

"Great." The Doctor waved his hands around. Before taking out his screwdriver.

"No one goes against me!" He declared, and aimed the screwdriver all around him.

The force field immediately deactivated.

"So...where are you, Amy and Rory?" He looked at the darkness around him.

* * *

"Hey! Leave _us_ alone!" Amy screamed as her and Rory were thrown into a container.

"The Doctor will come for us!" Rory said as he stood up.

"The Doctor?" The figure flickered. "I have him under lock and key!"

"As for you..." he stared at their eyes, "your minds shall be of great value!"

Amy and Rory were horrified.

"Get them up!" The Intelligence commanded. And the container lifted itself unto a building.

* * *

The Doctor stared as he saw a container being lifted up to a building. He squinted his eyes. And took out his screwdriver.

* * *

"What do you want?" Amy pounded her hands on the walls of the container.

"I've said...your minds." The voice boomed. "Your minds will be good for replenishment..but the Doctor's mind is more valuable when alive then dead."

Suddenly, a beeping noise filled the whole building.

"The Doctor has escaped." The voice said worriedly. "But this means we must speed up the process!"

"What process?" Rory clutched the rods in the container.

Before the Intelligence could reply, a figure blasted through the roof of the container.

Amy and Rory screamed.

"Aha! Don't fear! The Doctor is here!" The Doctor joked.

"Doctor!" Amy and Rory said in relief.

"Now..." The Doctor said to the Intelligence before blasting another hole through the side of the container, "please excuse us."

"No. I will not." The voice replied, more holograms appearing.

"Run." The Doctor said silently. And they did.

Only to reach a window...that was not there in the first place.

"As you have correctly figured out, this place is a virtual world...controlled by me." The figures continued walking towards them.

"I hope this will work." The Doctor whispered to his screwdriver, before shattering the windows.

"Now. Jump!" The Doctor commanded.

"What? And attempt to create a paradox?" Rory laughed dryly.

"Just. Jump." The Doctor emphasised. And they did...

...Only for the Doctor to be held back by a hologram.

"Doctor!" Amy and Rory shouted as they fell towards the ground...which become a fiery lava volcano.

The Doctor's eyes widened in terror.

"You shall never escape again. And as for your companions," the figure stared at the Doctor, "they shall perish in front of your eyes."

The Doctor smirked. "I don't think so."

And suddenly, the TARDIS appeared below Rory and Amy, opening its doors in time for them to fall into it, before vanishing again.

"How..." The Intelligence shook. "I trapped it!"

"Your virtual technology could bring down its shields," the Doctor said sarcastically, "but it could not trap it...or me!"

"And what do you want from me by trapping me here forever?" The Doctor this time stared at the figure.

"You have always defeated me. Throughout time, throughout universes. And no one was able to defeat you, not even in _Pandora_. But this time, I shall!" The voice boomed.

"By trapping me forever? So for the first time in forever, I will be finally defeated?" The Doctor laughed coldly.

The Intelligence expression suddenly turned softer, as if he was reminded by something. Or someone. But soon the scrawl returned.

"I don't think that blue box is coming back for you?" The voice boomed.

"That's where you are wrong." The Doctor waved his fingers at the figure that was holding him. "You underestimate _my_ power."

And with that, the Doctor jumped out of the big hands of the figure.

"See ya!" The Doctor laughed loudly.

And then he landed on lake of water.

But it wasn't just a lake of water.

It was a lake of water that was starting to freeze over.

"Trapped now? Doctor?" A voice came from the centre of the lake, where a giant snowflake was.

The Doctor knew this had to be the control centre.

"Is this the best you can do?" The Doctor said as he leaped out of the water, and landing on solid ice.

"And enjoy the taste of my screwdriver!" The Doctor said, as he pointed towards the giant snowflake, shattering it into gazillion pieces.

* * *

The TARDIS appeared next to the Doctor. And Amy and Rory stepped out.

"You did it!" Amy hugged the Doctor.

"Y...yeah." The Doctor said as he attempted to push Amy off him.

Explosions, meanwhile could be heard in the distance.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"There is no more control in this place." The Doctor said. "Which means that this place will soon implode on itself!"

They returned to the safety of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS left just as the planet was engulfed by fiery flames.

* * *

**Next Time: Lighting Risk**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
